Knight to the Future
by MartyCessna
Summary: A BTTFKnight Rider crossover fic based largely on a dream I had.Doc invents a new kind of travel,accidentally leaving Marty stranded a long way from home. A black Trans Am gets involved.
1. It All Began One Thursday

Hi, it's the author here. Just so you aren't confused later on, I'll let you know that I'm not really Marty McFly (by a strange coincidence, my name _is_ Marty). I wrote this story in first person because itwas actually a dream I had a while ago. I thought that the dream was so cool that I had to write it down! Unfortunately, I didn't write the whole thing down. I'm in college, so updates might be a little slow on this story. I won't beg for reviews, in fact, I won't pay any attention to them unless they're good. This story is my little escape from reality and (upon urging from my friends) I am sharing it with you. SO, if you want to read it, great. But keep in mind that I do not care if you hate it. Also keep in mind that since it is a dream I had, it may be a little...abstract in places. I am not going to stress about details, here. If it doesn't make sense to you, and you want to let me know, please also tell me how I can fix it. And remember, I have been reading a lot of Douglas Adams lately so I'm sure that some of my writing will be very improbable. If you do not know what I am talking about, then you should really find out. Oh, and I don't own any of the BTTF stuff, or the Knight Rider stuff. Okizzay? All right, go ahead and read. Be sure and let me know if you want me to write more (and tell me what you liked about it).

* * *

Knight to the Future 

Wow! It's so great to be back! For all of you wondering why I look...stressed, here's why. My name is Marty McFly, and I just came from Doc Brown'slaboratory/garage/house. I've been gone for over a week. In case you were wondering where I've been all this time, here's the answer...

It was last Thursday. I was driving the Delorean to see Doc Brown, when suddenly, it began accelerating! I tried to step on the brake, but the car wouldn't slow down. It kept going faster and faster. 60 mph, 70 mph, 80mph...88 miles per hour! Sparks flew as the glowing flux capacitor behind me created a small hole in the space-time continuum. _boom! boom! boom! _And once again, I found myself transported into another time. Or so I thought.

But how? I hadn't turned on the time circuits, or keyed in my destination time. I hadn't activated anything but the car's original systems! The time machine part had started up spontaneously, and it seemed the car had made a unanimous decision to time travel. I pushed on the brake pedal as hard as I could, and the car screeched to a halt. I sat in partial shock for a few moments before it sunk in. It had happened again.

Inside, the car was quiet. The flux capacitor had innocently turned itself off. The display that supposedly showed what point in time I was at was dark. What was going on? Where or when was I?

Almost afraid to open the gull-wing door, I emerged from the steaming car. It was night, whenever I was. But it was also not Hill Valley. Now, I know places change over the course of time. But I've seen Hill Valley in many stages of this change, and it always at least looked somewhat familiar. This place was totally foreign to me.

Doc told me that when the DeLorean is time-traveling, it doesn't travel through space, only time.Why, then, did I appear to have traveled to another place?

At times like this, I talk to people who aren't actually there.

"Doc, this doesn't make sense." I got back inside the car to look for some clues to my whereabouts. I don't know what I expected to find, but I didn't find it. "This is nuts. I must be having some sort of nightmare about what happened last year." Come to think of it, what was I doing driving the DeLorean again in the first place? Didn't it get destroyed after that little trip to the old west? I thought Doc was off flying in his train with his family. And if I had to drive something to Doc's house, why (oh why) didn't I drive my truck?

I turned the key in the ignition. Nothing happened. Again.

I was having a serious bout of deja vu.

"Come on! Come on!" I tried the key again. Still nothing. If only I knew how to hot-wire a DeLorean...

I got out of the car and looked around for a place to hide it while I tried to make sense of what was happening. There was a pile of junk next to a huge dumpster by the road. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Perfect. I pushed the car to the junk, and piled some junk on top of the car to camouflage it. Ironic, how well it fit in.

The sun was beginning to rise. It glinted off of a city on the horizon. All around me was desert. For miles.

"Great, just great. I happen to be in the car during a major malfunction, and end up in a city in who knows where, who knows when, and the car won't start, and Doc's no where in sight."

There were running footsteps behind me. I whirled around. In the dim light from the sunrise, I could see a strange-looking figure with antennae running straight towards me. The antennae bobbed, and strange green light lit the figure's face. I was convinced that the car had actually moved through _outer _space, and I was on some desert planet, about to be greeted by a strange alien from one of my dad's books!

"AhhhhhhHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, running backwards and falling onto the pile of junk.

The figure slowed as it approached. "Marty?" it asked.

I blinked. The alien looked a lot like Doc Brown. Sounded like him, too. "Doc?" I sat up.

"Of course, who did you think it was, space aliens?" Doc asked, helping me up.

I shook my head, "After the ride I just had, anything's possible. Uh, but I think something's wrong with the DeLorean."

Doc's eyes went wide...um, wid_er_. "Something's wrong with it? What is it?"

"Oh, well, it's just..." I rubbed my head where I had hit the junk pile, " it decided to go for a drive, and to take me with it. Through time. I didn't push any buttons or anything. No warning, it just went!"

Strangely, Doc looked happily excited, "Where is it?" he asked.

I pointed to the pile, "In there."

Doc gave me an exasperated look, "Marty, how many times do I have to tell you, that car is a delicate piece of..." Doc began to pull away the scrap metal from the time machine.

Doc had become totally engrossed in removing the garbage and inspecting the car. He'd forgotten to finish his sentence. "Junk." I finished.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. That wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"What?" I peeked at the car where Doc was looking.

"Of course! The flux capacitor absorbed the temporal distortion and converted it into pure energy, just as I predicted!" Doc looked deliriously happy, "Transporting the car...and its passenger...safely to the point of data entry!"

"Point of data entry? Doc, what's going on?" I asked.

Doc jumped, startled to realize that I was standing next to him. Then he grinned, "I made some modifications to the flux capacitor so that it would have the ability to travel in all four dimensions at once. And I added a multidimensional homing beacon to the fusion assembly so that the car could be operated remotely. Of course I had to compensate for the multiple three-dimensional vehicles already in the space-time continuum, but this is the only one with the beacon..."

I tried to absorb all this, "Wait a minute, Doc. Operated remotely? You mean that you can tell it where to go and when, without even being in the same place as the car?"

Doc nodded, "Yes! Not only without beingin the same place, but also without being in the same _time! _This solves the problems of security, and getting stranded someplace in time. If the car has been stolen, I can instantaneously transport it back to myself!" He held up the object in his hand that had looked like alien antennae. It was the DeLorean remote, with quite a few modifications. A bright green light had been added to the remote, allowing the controls to be visible in the dark.

For lack of words, I used a phrase that I use most often when I'm with Doc Brown. "This is heavy."

Doc opened the car door, "Blast! It looks like the circuits were destroyed on reentry!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?" I cried.

Doc shook his head, "Looks like we'll have to drive it back to the lab. Too bad, instantaneous travel saves a lot on mileage."

"Mileage? Doc, what are you talking about? We can't go to your lab! What if the other Doc sees us?" I asked, still confused.

Doc looked at me, "What other Doc?"

"The one from...whatever time this is!" I almost yelled.

Doc looked relieved, "Don't worry, Marty. You didn't travel through time. Only space. We are in our same time, and you just became the first instantaneous traveler." He patted the car, "With a few modifications, this could revolutionize the transportation system. We would no longer rely on gasoline! Commute time would be nil! There would be no traffic jams, fewer accidents, and all the funds for road maintenance could go toward something else!" Then he stopped himself and backtracked, "Marty, what were you doing in the DeLorean, anyway?"

That was something I'd been wondering ever since it had started accelerating on its own.


	2. Mirage

So with a lot of unanswered questions, I got into the car with Doc. We drove it through the desert all night. I fell asleep for a few hours, waking up only because Doc started acting strangely. At least, more strangely than he usually acted.

"Hey, Doc, why don't you let me drive for a while?" I asked, concerned that he might be getting tired. The sun was coming up, so we must have been traveling for a long time.

"Marty…do you see that?" He was staring out the windshield at something black moving at an incredible speed on the horizon.

I squinted at it. It was too far away to tell what it was, but it was really booking!

"Yeah, I see it. What is it? A mirage?" I asked.

"No, it can't be," Doc said factually, "The temperature of the ground hasn't gotten high enough to produce the effect you know as a mirage."

I shook my head and looked again, "It looks like a car." I watched as whatever it was got larger and larger, "And it's coming right at us!"

Doc stared with fascination as the other vehicle approached us at an alarming velocity. He seemed to have forgotten all about the Delorean he was driving.

The car came closer and closer. I could now make out that it was a very shiny black car with an odd red light on the front. The light oscillated back and forth as the car came closer and closer.

"Doc…Doc! It looks like it's going to hit us!" I cried, taking my eyes off the machine that was rapidly approaching.

"Must be over 200 miles an hour…" Doc mumbled.

I looked back out the windshield and yelled. The car was only a few feet away.

We were going to crash into it!


	3. Mystery in the Desert

I braced myself for impact. But it never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the mysterious black car had disappeared!

"What happened?" I asked Doc. Then movement in the rear-view mirror caught my eye.

"They jumped us!" Doc exclaimed, "Marty, did you get a good look at that car's undercarriage? Did they have hoverconverters?"

"I didn't get a real good look." I admitted, "But Doc, hoverconverters weren't invented…um, _won't _be invented for another twenty-some years!"

Doc nodded grimly, "We may be dealing with another time-traveler."

"But why did they almost hit us?" I asked.

Michael Knight turned in his seat to try to catch a glimpse of whatever that thing had been that had suddenly appeared in front of his car. "Kitt, did you see what it was?" he said, apparently to no one.

The dashboard lit up, "It appeared to be a rather strangely modified Delorean. They didn't show up on my scanner until we were nearly on top of them."

Michael shook his head, "That's strange. They're a long way out here. I wonder what they're up to." He turned the flight-yoke-like steering wheel of the car and spun around 180 degrees to face the odd Delorean driving quickly away from him.

"Michael, need I remind you of our assignment?" the dashboard said.

"No, you need not." Michael said, "This won't take very long. I think that Devon's dry-cleaning can wait a few more minutes."

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"I'm not a cat, Kitt." Michael said, "And besides, I've got you to protect me."

Kitt sighed, "I hate it when you have a point. Devon's not going to like this."

"Devon's going to have to deal with it." Michael remarked, giving the car a little more gas. They had almost caught up with the Delorean. "I've got a funny feeling about this car."

"What kind of feeling?" Kitt asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Michael said.

"Doc, that black car is coming back!" I cried, seeing the approaching car in my rear-view mirror.

Doc nodded, "Get a better look at it when it gets close." He instructed.

That didn't take long. Soon it was right up next to the passenger side of the Delorean. Though we were driving through thick dust, I could see that the black car was incredibly glossy.

"Looks like a Trans Am, early 80's…probably around '81 or '82." I said, "Man is it shiny! Doesn't look like it's got any time-travel modifications, though. At least, not on the outside."

Suddenly, and this is where it gets weird, Doc disappeared. I don't know how or why, but all of the sudden, there was no one driving the Delorean.


	4. The Amazing Cars

"DOC!" I yelled, grabbing the steering wheel. I wished that the time-circuits weren't in the way so I could slide into the driver's seat.

With no one stepping on the gas pedal, the Delorean slowed. I held the steering wheel, even though there wasn't anything out there to steer around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the black Trans Am keeping pace with me. As the Delorean slowed, the Trans Am slowed.

Great. So I was going to have to confront who ever was in that black car. There was no escaping it. Even if I was somehow able to step on the gas, there was no way that the Delorean could outrun a Trans Am.

I found the emergency brake. The Delorean ground to a halt. Beside it, the Trans Am executed a picture-perfect stop, sending a small puff of dust ahead of it.

For a while, neither I nor the driver of the Trans Am moved. I wasn't sure what he wanted, and I figured he probably didn't know what I was there for, either. We sat in our cars, watching the dust settle.

Might as well get this over with. I opened the gull-wing door of the stainless-steel Delorean.

The black car stayed closed and silent, aside from an ominous whirring sound.

I stepped away from the car, holding my hands up to show that I was unarmed.

"Whoever you are, I'm not armed, and I'm not dangerous. So do whatever you're going to do and get it over with!" I yelled.

The car door opened. Out stepped a very tall man with dark, curly hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket. I was thinking he must be very hot inside that jacket out in the desert. The man held up his hands.

"I'm Michael Knight." He said, "don't worry, I'm not armed either. I'm just a little curious about your car."

I eyed the red light on the front of the black car, "I'm a little curious myself." I admitted, lowering my arms.

"I'll show you if you'll show me." Michael Knight said.

I hesitated, thinking of the possible consequences of showing someone the time circuitry, and whatever Doc had installed to convert the car into a teleporter. But chances are this Knight guy wouldn't know a flux capacitor from Mr. Fusion.

"You've got a deal." I said.

He walked over, "That's some car you've got. How did you drive it from the passenger seat?"

"It wasn't easy." I gritted my teeth. I hoped he wouldn't ask any more questions on that subject. I couldn't even explain to _myself _how come I was suddenly the only one inside.

Knight strode to the open gull-wing door, "Mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead." I said. I hoped that whatever he had to show me in his car would be worth the stuff in mine. I got into the driver's seat and he folded his long legs into the passenger seat.

"What is all this?" Knight asked, gesturing to the time circuits.

"The car really belongs to a friend of mine." I answered without answering, "I don't know what most of it does." It wasn't a lie. About the only thing I understood about the car was that the flux capacitor somehow made time travel possible, and that Mr. Fusion powered it now in place of plutonium. And that the car's engine ran on gasoline.

According to the fuel gauge, I was again out of luck.

"Not again!" I groaned. At least I wasn't in the old west, though.

"What?" Knight asked.

"I'm out of gas." I said.

"Oh," Michael Knight replied, "Well, there's a town about 20 miles away with a gas station. I could give you a ride into town and back, if you'd like."

"uh," I wasn't sure about leaving the Delorean out in the open in the middle of a desert and riding with a stranger into a town 20 miles away. But what choice did I have?

_Doc, why do I get into these situations? _

I looked at the black car, "Doesn't it get hot in there?" I asked.

Michael laughed, "No, I've got a really good air conditioning system!"

I couldn't see how this was funny. Until I got into his car.

Then I could believe it had a good air conditioning system, as well as any other kind of system you might be able to imagine. The dashboard was covered with buttons and switches. There were two screens for who-knows-what. The steering wheel looked for all the world as though it came out of an airplane.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked, a bit awed.

Michael smiled secretively, "A special one."


End file.
